Lost, Lust, Love
by KolKolKol
Summary: Taki develops an interesting new way to help Shikimi with his emotions. *winkwinknudgenudge*


**A/N: I'm back! Holy shitstain, I haven't uploaded/updated in almost a year! I've been having some personal stuff, and school's really demanding, all that jazz. So, anyhow, here I am! ...With a lemon. Well, lime. Lemon-lime. Like Sprite. But not so crappy. Well, maybe. I am still a tad rusty with my smut. ...I need to stop talking.**

~)O(~

_Lost_

"Shikimi-sensei! Stop wandering through the entire church – pick a place and stay in it!" Taki called to wherever the silver-eyed tornado of a man was, picking up at least five separate teacups that hadn't been there when Taki had cleaned the very same room not two hours ago. The lack of warmth in the fireplace indicated that Shikimi hadn't even been in the room recently. It was incredible how fast the man could make such an explosive mess.

When no response was given, Taki wasn't surprised – most likely, Shikimi was buried under a pile of books somewhere upstairs. The younger man continued grumbling as he cleaned – _how can Shikimi make even _dust_ appear, too?_ – realizing that once again, the (in essence, ex-) priest had messed up the entire downstairs. Taki's job was made no easier when Agi decided to 'help' by dragging a blanket laden with books towards the door.

"Those stay in here, stupid dog," Taki told her, taking the blanket away and ushering her out of the room. "Go annoy Shikimi for a while." He had to force himself to ignore the pleading eyes of the small dog as he closed her out of the room.

After a few minutes, Taki paused in replacing a thick novel on its shelf.

_Shikimi-sensei hasn't rung for me in a while,_ he thought. Then, with a shrug, he decided, _Oh well, that only makes it easier – now I can actually get my work done without having to fetch him tea every five minutes. _

Not without much complaining, Taki managed to finish cleaning before noon, with the exception of Laz's room. She – _he? …Whatever_ – never made much of a mess, and Shikimi made a point of staying away from Laz's room, or anywhere else …he-slash-she was.

Nonetheless, he knocked on the door, calling, "Laz-san? May I come in?"

No response – this time, that was weird. Usually, Laz was the first to come yell at him for something he-slash-she imagined Taki had done that time. He gently pushed the door open, half-expecting a very pissed off androgyne to come storming up and smack him across the face. But when he peered into the room, it was empty, save for a note left on the desk.

"Be back soon," was all that was scratched out on it. Shrugging, Taki shut the door again and headed upstairs.

"Sensei, has it ever occurred to you to actually put something back once you're done with it?" he yelled as he crossed the hallway to Shikimi's sometimes-recognizable room. "Sensei?"

"Has it ever occurred to you, Taki, to knock before you enter someone's room?"

The words, though familiar enough, lacked their usual taunting edge, and as Taki looked around the room, he could see why. Shikimi looked a mess – his hair was rumpled even more than usual, and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. The man was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by books and staring blankly at his hands in his lap. Taki immediately felt the anger trickle away – he was never able to stay pissed off for long when Shikimi was in one of his moods.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Though he knew the answer already, the words came out automatically as Taki went to sit by the other man, having to push aside a sizable mound of books to do so. "You don't look too good."

"Oh yes, I'm fine, Taki – don't bother yourself with me," Shikimi said, voice a hollow version of his usual bright, teasing tone.

"Aw, c'mon, Sensei, it's not that bad, is it?" Taki put a comforting hand on the priest's shoulder. "You said so yourself – learning is easy if you're willing. You've just gotta learn, remember?"

No reply, except for a noncommittal "Hm."

"Hey, cheer up," Taki murmured. "Shikimi-sensei? Hey, look at me."

After a moment, the priest's eyes flicked up to meet Taki's, but shifted just a little to survey the younger's face. After a moment, he asked, "Taki? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

This time, it was Taki's turn to avoid the other man's gaze, trying in vain to cover the slight flush that was beginning to spread over his cheeks. Eventually, though, he smirked and looked back up. "I think it's time for another lesson – what do you say?"

"My, my, Taki – so eager today, aren't you?" Shikimi replied, a hint of the old amusement coming back into his voice. Taki, ignoring that, pushed a few more books out of the way so he could straddle Shikimi, basically sitting in his lap. The priest looked up at him with a knowing, seductive smirk, which only served to aggravate the younger man a little more. He wound his fingers through the other's silver hair and, with a light yet firm jerk, tilted his head back to press a rough, demanding kiss to his lips. Before the older man could assume control of it, as he usually did, Taki ran his tongue along his lover's lips, urging him into something even rougher.

Taki couldn't help but moan into the kiss, grinding himself into Shikimi's hips and smiling to himself at the muffled gasp it got him. Pushing the man down, Taki began to undo the clasps of his robe, pushing it, as well as the thin shirt he wore under it, off him as he refused to neither give up control over nor break their kiss. Shikimi seemed to content himself with twisting a hand through Taki's hair and slipping the other one up his shirt, teasingly twisting a nipple between his fingers. Shaking his head, though biting down on a heavy moan, Taki gently pushed the hand away.

"Just let me pleasure you for now," he murmured, nipping along the other's neck and making sure to leave noticeable marks. He continued his barrage of nips and kisses down Shikimi's chest. Pausing for a moment, he took one of Shikimi's hardening nipples into his mouth, reveling in the hand tightening in his hair as well as the visible arch of the other man's back. Taki quickly unfastened the priest's pants and slid his hand slowly into them.

"_Ahh_, Taki . . ." Shikimi moaned, tilting his head back and opening his mouth to breathe easier. The feel of the man's mouth on his nipple as well as the hand teasingly rubbing at his crotch was so good, almost unbearably so. His other hand flew to Taki's hair, hips arching as Taki's ministrations continued.

_Lust_

"Shikimi," Taki whispered huskily, removing his mouth and hand from the other's body.

Somewhere in his lust-hazed mind, the silverette realized Taki was calling him and opened his eyes. The burning desire in those sex-darkened eyes had him involuntarily arching his back up, yearning for Taki's touch again. Apparently his message got through – the black-haired man smirked and ducked his head, rubbing his nipple roughly as he continued trailing kisses down Shikimi's chest.

As Taki pulled off the rest of Shikimi's clothing, he glanced up at him once more. He had closed his eyes again, soft moans escaping his mouth, and completely aroused. The younger man smirked and slowly took Shikimi's member into his mouth, having to press down on his hips to keep the silverette from bucking up. Shikimi moaned shamelessly as Taki ran his tongue up his length, bobbing his head smoothly. He reached up to twist a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he flicked his tongue along the tip of Shikimi's member; the hands tightening in his hair making him moan, sending vibrations throughout Shikimi's body.

"_Taki!_" One of Shikimi's hands flew out to clutch at the floor and tried to thrust up into that wonderful, all-encompassing heat. Taki, so easily turned on, continued moaning around Shikimi's length.

One more brush of Taki's tongue and Shikimi was gone, crying out Taki's name as he came into his mouth. As Shikimi came down from his post-orgasmic high, Taki licked the stray drops of cum off his face. Lying down next to the priest, Taki carded a hand softly through his hair, pressing a light kiss to his cheek as the older man's breathing slowed.

_Love_

When Shikimi opened his eyes again, he was met with Taki smiling contentedly from beside him. He couldn't help but smile, cupping Taki's face and pulling him in for a slow, tender kiss. As he gently stroked Taki's cheek, Shikimi chuckled to himself as Taki unabashedly looked him over.

"So," Taki began, "learn anything?"

"No – just revisited a few lessons." Shikimi smirked and kissed Taki again. "Mm . . . I love you," he murmured.

And he really did. Taki wordlessly reminded Shikimi of why he couldn't give up. The regular emotions Shikimi was used to seeing in their trysts were joined by the look of complete and utter openness, a trust that only a lover can give. Everything about Taki drove Shikimi crazy, but to the silver-haired man, pure lust was something anyone could feel. No, it was the fact that Taki hid nothing from him that reminded Shikimi that he wasn't about to give up just yet.

~)O(~

**A/N: ...Yeah. I know. It sucks. But oh well. I'm surprised I haven't been able to find one single lemon between these two on the entire internet! O_o But oh well, here's sort of one. **

**I'm cosplaying Shikimi for a con next year. Just thought you should know. *shrug***

**Reviews are welcome! I'm open to constructive criticism - I know my smut sucks monkey dick, so...yeah. Flamers will be fed to my pet blimp. ...Oh wait, that's a cat.**


End file.
